Love will find a Way
by mitsukokawashi
Summary: YohxAnna FanFic. A new boy and girl will come to ruin Yoh and Anna's relationship, what will happen? YohxAnna. sorry i suck at summaries. kinda OOC gomen ne. -
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Well this is my 2nd FanFic, I hope that all of you will like it .ÜÜÜ

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Shaman King.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 1: NEW GIRL**

In these past few days, Yoh and Anna have been expressing their feelings towards each other but they're still shy when they look at each other's eyes, what will happen if someone will make a plan or do something to ruin their relationship?

Another ordinary day at the Inn and as usual Anna was still entertaining herself by watching T.V at the living room and Yoh was preparing their lunch, then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Yoh said while running toward the door.

When he opened the door he saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes standing in front of him.

"Hello! I'm Miyu Shimizu, I just stopped by to check on my new neighbor, I live in that house." she pointed at the house in front of the Inn.

"Oh hello! Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm-"

"Who is it Yoh?" Yoh was suddenly cut-off when Anna went into the scene.

"Hi there Anna this is Miyu Shimizu she's our new neighbor, she lives at the house in front, oh I almost forgot I'm Yoh Asakura and she is Anna Kyoyama" Yoh introduced himself and Anna and grinned.

"Hello Yoh! Hello Anna! I'm very pleased to meet both of you"

Anna just stared at her coldly as if she was going to kill her. When Yoh saw Anna's face he sweat dropped.

"I… I… do you want to join us for lunch Miyu?" Yoh said with a nervous tone. Then Anna just walked away without saying anything.

"Sure! Why not" Miyu cheerfully said.

"U-uhm.. Sorry about Anna, she's always like that." Yoh said.

"Oh really?" Miyu asked consciously.

"Y-yeah. Now that you know I hope that you get used to it." answered Yoh while they were walked to the kitchen.

"Say, would you mind if I ask you to help me prepare dinner?" he asked while smiling.

_Damn! He's so cute! _Miyu said in her mind. "Oh, not at all!" she answered quickly then smiled back.

When they started preparing the food, silence filled the room then Miyu broke it.

"H-hey Yoh, can I ask a question?"

"Of course , what is it?" Yoh said with a stupid grin (LOL I can't think of any word to describe it. Haha.,XD)

"Does Anna live here?" Then she looked at Yoh with a confused look.

"Uhm… Y-Yeah" He answered with a quite nervous voice.

"Oh.. I see.. Why?" She asked.

"W-well… Y-you see… uhm…. She's my fiancée and we live together. Ahaha" he said then giggled nervously.

"WHAT? Really? How?" she said with a shocked face.

"Well…. My grandparents set an arranged marriage when we were still ten so that the tradition of our family will still continue….and there.. That's the story" he said then continued in preparing.

"Oh.. Well…. That's nice.. having an arranged marriage…" She said then frowned but Yoh didn't notice it, because he was busy preparing lunch.

_Gosh! They're going to get married soon, what am I going to do?! I had a crush on Yoh since the day we bumped onto each other…_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_They were just ten years old_

_Yoh ran away from their house because his grandfather is training him so hard and he can't take it anymore.. He was running and running then he bumped onto a girl, the same age as him, she had long black hair and brown eyes…_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Oh! I'm so sorry" Yoh stood up and helped the girl to stand up._

"_Ah.. It's ok!" the girl said then smiled. "thanks!"_

"_No problem. I'm Yoh by the way, nice-"_

"_YOH!!" his grandfather called out._

"_Oh… I'm sorry but I have to go.. Bye!" Yoh said then continued running._

_Before she could even say a word Yoh was out of her sight._

'_I think I was struck by Love at first sight..' The girl said in her mind. _

_I will remember that brunette hair-colored boy, Yoh. She said to herself._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Anna! Lunch is ready!" Yoh called Anna.

Yoh was about to sit when Miyu slipped, but Yoh catch her then they fell on the floor. Miyu stood up as fast as she could.

"I-I'm so… sorry! I.. I"

"No, it's okay, are you alright?" Yoh stood up and smiled.

"A-ah.. Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied.

They didn't know that someone was watching them, and unfortunately that was Anna. When she entered the room she acted like nothing happened, she just sat down and started to eat. Yoh and Miyu sat down to and they also acted like nothing happened.

As they were eating there was silence that filled the whole room, Miyu thought that it was the right time to talk.

"U-uhm…. Can I stay here for a while? Because I'll get bored in our house and my parents are not yet there, so can I stay?" Miyu asked both of them.

"It's fine by me, how about you Anna?" the both of them looked at Anna and waited for her reply but she just continued in eating.

Yoh sweat dropped.

After eating Yoh washed the dishes and Anna went back in the living room to watch T.V., Miyu helped Yoh in washing the dishes.

"Y-Yoh.. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while" Miyu said while blushing slightly.

"No problem!" Yoh replied then smiled at her then she blushed more but she didn't let Yoh see it.

When they were drying the dishes the plate that Miyu was holding slipped and it broke, she kneeled on the floor to pick up the pieces, Yoh helped her, then when she picked the biggest she got pricked by the glass in the index finger.

"Ouch!" Miyu's finger was bleeding.

"Wait! I'll get the first-aid kit" Yoh went upstairs to get it.

When he came back Miyu was still kneeling on the floor. Then he held Miyu's hand and cured cured? I can't think of any word. gomen her finger.

"T-thanks!" She said and she looked down then blushed.

"You're welcome!" Yoh said then grinned.

On the other hand, Anna was watching them, she was just staring at them coldly but she was angry, oh scratch that, she was very angry, then she just headed back to the living room.

When it was near 7pm., Miyu left and went back to their house.

Yoh and Anna were at the living room watching T.V., it was very silent, well except for the T.V., then Yoh spoke.

"That new girl was very kind, don't you think Anna?" He said then looked at Anna. But Anna just looked at him with her, I-don't-care stare.

Yoh sweat dropped then continued to watch T.V.

"I'm going to bed now" Anna suddenly said then she stood up.

"But it's only 8" Yoh said. But Anna just continued to walk.

"U-uhmm.. Okay then, goodnight" He said.

While Anna was walking towards her bedroom a thought popped out into her mind.

_I hate that girl, I think he's stealing Yoh away from me._ She thought.

-to be continued.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There! sigh it took me 3 days to make this. Haha.XD

I hope you guys like it!

I have a poll question for the next chapter:

What will happen next?

-Will Miyu be successful on stealing Yoh?-

-Will there be another guy that will come and court Anna?-

-Will Miyu keep on flirting with Yoh so that Anna will leave them alone?-

-Will Anna get so angry at Miyu and kill her? (LOL, is this a bad idea?XD)-

There, please review and tell me your answer for the question or your opinions. Thanks!

-mitsuko kyoyama-


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Over

**Author's note: **here it is! The next chapter.ÜÜÜ sorry if took long.

**Chapter 2: SLEEPOVER**

It was 7 am in the morning and Yoh was still asleep. Anna was downstairs, waiting for him to wake up and make her breakfast.

Minutes passed and Yoh was still asleep, Anna grew more and more impatient in every minute that will pass. It was nearly 8 am., Anna decided to to wake him up. She went upstairs and headed to Yoh's room.

She threw some water at him and Yoh woke up.

" What the- what was that for?!" Yoh said as he stood up.

"Do you realize what time it is?! It's 8 am and I still don't have my breakfast!" Anna yelled at him.

"Well you could've made them yourself" Yoh said. Anna stared at him with "the stare" and raised and eyebrow. Yoh sweat dropped.

"Right! I should make them now" Yoh said as he ran out of the room trying to escape with whatever punishment Anna will give him if he doesn't make breakfast.

-AT NOONTIME-

Yoh and Anna were relaxing at the living room because they just finished their lunch.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming! Coming!" Yoh said as he ran to the door.

"Hi! It's me again, I brought some pie!" The person said and smiled.

"Oh.. Hi Miyu! Nice to see you again, great! Thanks!" Yoh said as they walked inside.

Miyu entered the living room where Anna was and Yoh went to the kitchen.

"Hi Anna! I'm here again!" Miyu cheerfully said.

"Great! You're here again" Anna whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Miyu asked but Anna didn't respond. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

After several minutes Anna stood up.

"I'm just gonna get something" she said.

"Oh.. Okay sure." Miyu said.

Then someone knocked at the door, Miyu decided to get it.

When she opened the door she saw a boy with purple shark-like hair.

"Uhm… Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Oh.. I'm their new neighbor, Miyu.. Uh. You?" Miyu asked.

"I'm Ren Tao, Yoh's friend. All of us are his friends." Ren pointed at the group behind him.

"Oh. Come in.. Yoh's at the kitchen and Anna's upstairs" Miyu said.

-AT THE LIVING ROOM-

Miyu and the others were talking and introducing their selves. Anna was still upstairs and Yoh was on his way to the living room.

When Yoh went inside the living room.

"Woah! Guys! What are you doing here?" Yoh asked.

"Well you told us to come today right? You said that we're having a sleepover" Horo horo said.

"Really? Oh.. I remember now! Haha." Yoh said while grinning. "Oh and I see you guys have met Miyu. Oh where's Anna?" Yoh asked.

"She's upstairs, she didn't tell me why." Miyu said.

"I see.. Well here's the pie." Yoh said while grinning.

"Cool! I'm so hungry!" Horo horo said.

" Oh I almost forgot, would you like to join us later Miyu?" Yoh asked Miyu.

"At the sleepover? Sure. I'd be glad to." Miyu said then smiled.

-AT 8pm IN THE EVENING-

All of them were eating and talking, they were very noisy.

Miyu took that time to flirt with Yoh. She was always going near Yoh and holding his hand and stuff. Anna saw it and she was furious at Miyu.

Ren saw Anna staring at Miyu with the "die' stare.(LOL, can't think of any. Sorry.:D)

He smirked upon seeing it. Anna just kept staring at Miyu and Yoh.

It was getting late and all of them cleaned up and got ready for sleeping.

But they never were contented, Horo Horo suggested that they should share stories, especially Miyu, to know her more.

Anna went outside because she just can't stand Miyu, nobody noticed her go outside.

She sat in front of the room outside, it was cold outside. She kept on thinking about how to get Miyu out of her way.

Inside the room, The group were sharing so many stories, like when they were at the tournament and stuff, Yoh noticed that Anna is missing, He decided to go upstairs, he almost stood up but suddenly,

"Where are you going? Stay here." Miyu grabbed Yoh's arm.

"I'm just gonna look upstairs to see if Anna's there." Yoh broke free on Miyu's grab.

"Anna? Well, maybe she's just upstairs, you know Anna, she wants to be alone." Miyu grabbed his arm again.

"I guess so, I'll just check on her later." Yoh said. Miyu smiled at him.

Outside, Anna was bringing back the time when he and Yoh first met, she didn't know why that story popped out of her mind, but it's a great story. (if you want to read it in manga, as far as I can remember, it's on chapter 163-174, "The Ozoresan Revoir." I think my spelling of osorezan is wrong. Haha.)

She laughed when she remembered that when she first met Yoh she scared him off, because of what she said, she just kept on thinking about their good memories.

Inside the room, Yoh managed to go upstairs because Miyu was telling a story to his friends. When he reached Anna's room he sensed that she's not there, so he only thought of the one place where she can be, he grabbed a blanket then headed outside.

When he was outside he saw Anna sitting there, he sneaked behind Anna to give her the blanket. He thought that Anna would sense him, but no she didn't.

Anna has her eyes closed and her attention was on her memories with Yoh,

Then a pair of hands touched her shoulders and she felt a blanket slid down her arms,

She opened her eyes and looked behind, She was shocked to see that it was Yoh smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly asked.

"Uhm.. I know that it's cold here so I thought that you might need a blanket." Yoh said while grinning.

"Oh, well.. Thanks." Anna said without any expression.

"You're welcome. Can I stay here?" Yoh asked.

"Why? You're missing all the stories inside." Anna said.

"They're a bit noisy inside, I need some quiet time." Yoh said then grinned.

"I see, okay." She said. Then she looked away and smiled.

Yoh was looking at her, and smiled.

_I didn't notice that Anna is cute too, when she's not angry. _Yoh said in his mind.

Then he smirked. He just kept on looking at her, the moon was shining so birght and lighted the two of them.(ooh.. Just imagine it, they look cute together right? Haha.)

The both of them just kept staring on the moon and didn't know that Miyu was watcing, She was very furious at Anna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you, do you want to go tomorrow at the Sakura Festival?" Yoh asked Anna.

"Sakura Festival? I guess I can go" Anna replied.

"Really? Great! The others will come too, so that It'll be fun" Yoh grinned. Anna just replied with a smirk.

_Sakura Festival? That would be a good chance to flirt with Yoh. I'm so good at these things. _Miyu thought. (she's so bad! Grr… haha.)

After a few minutes they went inside to get some sleep, Boys are separated from girls, so they have separated futons. Anna and Yoh kept thinking on what happened earlier until they fell asleep.

-OWARI-

**Author's note: **

Hi there everyone!

I'm so sorry if this chapter got so long before it's finished, it's because of school, I'm so busy. But I managed to squeeze it in.J

Thanks you for the ones who reviewed in my last story.

I love you guys! Haha.

Thanks for sharing some ideas.

I promise to put it here in my story.

Review again!J

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shaman king.J


	3. Chapter 3:Sakura Festival

**Author's note: **hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! I'm really really sorry if my chapter 2 took too long, but my next chapter is already here. Enjoy!ÜÜÜ

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 3: SAKURA FESTIVAL**

Then the day came, the day of the Sakura Festival. It's already 4 in the afternoon, Yoh and Anna are getting ready for the Festival, same as the other festivals they should wear Formal Yukatas or Traditional Japanese clothes, Anna's Yukata has flowers at the bottom and Yoh's has Japanese Writings on the sleeves and the sign of shikigami at the back (A/N well they look like the ones on Chapter 112 page 15.ÜÜÜ I'm not sure if that's really the sign of ).

Anna looked so great in her yukata and Yoh looked so handsome too. When they saw each other red lines appeared on their cheeks.

"You look great Anna." Yoh said as he smiled.

"Uh-- Thanks" Anna said then blushed (A/N well saying thank you isn't supposed to be Anna's thing, but I wanted her to be kind.:D).

"Let's go, I told Ren and the others to be there too. I think they're already waiting for us." Yoh said and held Anna's hand.

They walked by the street holding hands, well Yoh was smiling Anna was looking down and blushing.

After a few minutes Anna broke the silence.

"Will Miyu be there?" She asked then looked at Yoh.

"I'm not sure but I think Pirika informed her" Yoh answered.

"Oh okay" Anna looked down again and thought

They arrived at the festival after 20 minutes. Ren, Horo-horo, Pirika and the others are waiting for the at the front of the shrine, Miyu is looking at Anna with an angry look. All of them approached Anna and Yoh. Anna let go of Yoh's hand.

"How long does it take to get here huh?" Horo-horo asked Yoh with a bit annoyed voice.

Yoh just laughed at him. "Let's go guys! We shouldn't waste time" he said.

They played so many games, they ate so many food, they took so many pictures. They didn't notice that Anna wasn't with them. On the other hand, Miyu was taking advantage of this time, she knew that Anna wasn't with them, but she didn't tell them, instead she flirting again with Yoh. Then Ren noticed that Anna was missing.

"Hey, isn't Anna with us?" Ren asked. Then they stopped walking.

"What? I thought she was beside me?" Yoh asked.

"I thought so too, but I guess I didn't notice her go" Pirika said. Tamao agreed

"I'm gonna find her." Yoh said as he let go of Miyu's grab.

While they are busy finding Anna. Anna on the other hand was under a Sakura Tree. She just wanted to be alone to think of some things that are questioning her. Then she let out a sigh and thought.

_Did they notice that I was missing? I guess they're having fun there._

_How am I going to enjoy this night when my rival is here, I can't have fun this way. _

Thoughts about Yoh just lingered in her mind, suddenly a breeze of wind came, the Sakuras were all over the place. The Fireworks Display started she was looking at the sky smiling.

_I know that I'm depressed, but I shouldn't let my depression reign over me._ She said to herself. Then a boy patted her back, she turned around and she saw Yoh panting so hard.

"Anna -pant- I was -pant- looking -pant- all over for you -pant-" Yoh said panting.(LOL.ÜÜÜ) "Why did you go here?" he asked.

"Um. Well, I wanted to be alone" She said without any expression.

"Really? Well I'm glad that I found you now" Yoh grinned. Anna smiled.

"T-hanks a-" She was cut out when Miyu suddenly popped out in front of them. Anna's smile disappeared.

"Hi Anna! I thought you already went home" Miyu said with a teasing smile.

Anna just answered her by raising an eyebrow. Then looked back at the Fireworks.

Miyu rolled her eyes and said "C'mon let's find the others" She pulled Yoh. Yoh stopped her and went back to Anna. She left Miyu all alone in the crowd.

"Hey, Let's go" Yoh said and smiled sweetly at Anna. She then grabbed her and went to find the others.

When they arrived in front of The Inn, They bid goodbye and separated.

Miyu bid goodbye too but in other ways. "Bye Yoh-kun, Oyasumi nasai" Then she kissed Yoh on the cheek and headed to their house.

Yoh was shocked of Miyu's action, his heart beat became fast

_Oh no! What if Anna saw that? I'm dead. _

He turned around and saw Anna looking at him with "the stare". Then she went inside without saying a word. Yoh sweat dropped, he is really scared now, because he knows that Anna is angry. He just went inside, changed clothes and slept.

Anna is already lying on her futon, thinking about what just happened.

_That girl is a real jerk! Doesn't she know that me and Yoh are going to get married soon? On the second thought I haven't thought if Miyu is a Shaman, is she? Well I'm gonna find out. I'm not gonna let her steal Yoh…_

-OWARI-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's note: **well, that was fast. Haha! Hope you guys liked it! ÜÜÜ

Review Please! Thanks a lot!

-mitsukokyoyama-

**Next Chapter Preview: **Chapter 4-

"Miyu, are you a Shaman?" Anna asked.

"What do you think?" Miyu raised an eyebrow. "I am a Shaman, I'm an itako like you Anna!" Miyu said…..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Promise! Haha! ÜÜÜ


	4. Chapter 4:Unconditional Truth

**Author's note: **hi everyone.. So here the next chapter is up.., I'm so very sorry it took so long, I'll try my best to make chapter 5 soon. ÜÜÜ enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 4: UNCONDITIONAL TRUTH **

Anna didn't sleep well, she spent all night thinking if Miyu is a Shaman or not. Breakfast was already served, Yoh was waiting for her in the dining room. She entered the room without even speaking to Yoh. While they were eating Yoh can sense that there was something wrong with Anna. He tried to open a conversation.

"Um.. So did you sleep well?" he asked. She didn't say anything she just shrugged, still without looking at him.

"Ah… by the way, I'll be out today, I'll buy some groceries then I'll visit Ren. I'll cook you lunch before I leave if you want."

"No it's fine, you can just go" she finally spoke.

"Oh okay then.. I'll be out after I do the dishes and I'll be back before sundown" he said smiling.

After Yoh left, Anna kept thinking on what she'll do.

"I think I'll just read a book, it might kill some time and it can put aside my thoughts of that stupid Miyu." she said with a chuckle.

After quite some time she got bored and decided to turn the TV on. But before she can turn it on, a knock came.

"Hai hai, coming!" When she opened the door a breeze of rivalry came in, it was Miyu. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yoh is not here." She said firmly.

"I'm not looking for him, I wanted to clarify some things with you." She responded.

"Clarify some things huh? As if I would believe you" she said with an annoying tone.

"Well it's true and I don't care if you don't believe me." Miyu replied, also annoyed.

-smirk-"Fine, so what things would you like to clarify?" Anna said with a teasing tone. "Oh wait, before you ask me something, I'll be the first one to throw questions"

"Go ahead." Miyu said.

It took a minute for Anna to find the right words to say and for her to say it calmly.

"Tell me, are you Shaman?" she asked.

Miyu looked down at her feet. *chuckle* "What do you think?" She looked at her then raised an eyebrow. "I am a Shaman, I'm an itako like you Anna!" She said almost shouting.

"WHAT?!" a familiar voice from behind them spoke. "You're an itako?" Both of them looked at where the voice came from, it was Yoh.

Miyu looked shocked. Anna smirked.

"Why can't you answer? It's true isn't it?" Anna asked with a confident tone.

"Hey, is it?" Yoh asked.

Miyu stood speechless, she didn't want Yoh to know, but it's time to tell the truth.

"Y-yes, I am." Miyu said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" again, Yoh threw her a question.

"I just didn't want you to know okay?" She said then walked away.

"Huh. Well that was nice." Anna said.

"S-she's an itako?" Yoh said quite dumbfounded. Anna just stared at him.

Miyu was at her home, crying herself out.

_I was so stupid, keeping that secret from Yoh. I think he's mad at me right now. It's all Anna's fault, I'll get it even with her. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's note**: Ha! It's done! Yatta!ÜÜÜ

I'm so sorry if this took long. I was so busy at school.

And I'm sorry also because it's short, I'll make the next chapter longer.Ü

**Next chapter preview: **Chapter 5-

"H-hey Yoh, are you mad?" Miyu looked at him.

"well, I'm not mad, but why didn't you tell us?" Yoh said.

------

"Who are you?" Anna said, glaring at him.

"Uhm. Hi I'm Touya! Nice to meet you" he said smiling at her.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine.Ü


End file.
